PRESIDENTIAL LOVE
by The Chocolate Dwarf
Summary: Bella meets the president's son. They fall in love but there are roadblocks in the way.
1. How it all began

**Ch. 1****How it all began**

It all started when my parents divorced 2 years ago. Up until now me and my twin sister, Alice, lived with our mom in phoenix and we were supposed to start junior year there. But now my mom is traveling with her boyfriend, Phil (a famous baseball player) because he has games all around the country. So me and my sister are flying to Washington D.C to live with our dad, he is a police officer there. Our parents enrolled us in a rich-kids school. I don't know where they got the money from but it's weird to start junior year at a new school. me and Alice have chocolate-brown eyes. i have long dark brown hair and she has short light brown hair. "Bella, did you finish packing? We're going to be miss the plane!"  
>"I'm coming Alice, I'm just getting my book so I'll have something to read during the flight"<br>"That's why I brought magazines and old letters Jasper wrote me!"  
>Jasper is Alice's boyfriend. They are always together but now they'll be far from each other and will barely see each other. Alice didn't like thinking about it. "That's crap Alice! "I took one last look at the sky and the sun and I knew I wouldn't see it again soon. It's always raining and cold in DC I hate the cold!<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad!" I shouted when I got off the plane and saw my dad at the airport.<br>"Hey girls! Come on!" We slid into the car.  
>"New car?"<br>"Yeah, I bought 2 new ones."  
>"2?" Alice and I asked at the same time.<br>"I'm keeping my old car, this car is yours Bella and Alice, your car is at home."  
>"There's the school!" He pointed at a building that looked too big to be a school. "They sent your schedules two days ago."<br>"That early?"  
>"School starts next week!"<br>"Really? I didn't buy school supplies yet!"  
>"Oh, Bella!" Alice said. "Dad stop at some shop on the way."<p> 


	2. when i met him

**Ch. 2****when i met him**

"Bella! Get up! There's school today!" Alice woke me up in the morning. It was raining, obviously. I remembered how much I hated the rain and the cold as I got ready for school quickly. I drove in my new car and I got to school in ten minutes.  
>I found mine and Alice's lockers right next to each other.<br>"Where's the bio lab?" I asked some kid walking by.  
>"Down the hallway, third door on your right."<br>I sat down in an empty desk and then he entered. He was tall and beautiful. He had gold eyes and reddish- bronze hair. He was amazing. When he sat next to me my heart started beating hard. The bell rang and the teacher entered. She talked about the human body when he passed me a note.  
>What's your name?<br>Bella Swan. You?  
>Edward Cullen.<br>Cullen? As in Carlisle Cullen's son? U.S.A president? I can't believe this!  
>Obviously you're new here. Everyone here is a descendant of a millionaire or someone famous… You get used to it…no big deal.<br>My dad's just a cop!  
>We talked like that the whole period and the bell rang.<br>"You want to meet up for lunch?"  
>"Yeah, we'll meet at my locker? Come on, I'll show you where it is…" I showed him where my locker was and he said, "So, you'll wait for me here?"<br>"Yeah…"  
>"Bye Bella"<p>

"Bye Edward"

"Who was that?" Alice asked.  
>"No-one…"<br>"You like him? Oh, you so cute when you're in love! We can go out on a double date and-"  
>"Alice!"<br>"What?"  
>"You can't just-" The bell cut me off and I ran to History class.<br>I was late for History, I couldn't focus. I was thinking about Edward. He was so sweet! Oh I can't wait for lunch…the teacher talked and talked and I thought about him, his face, his smile, his gaze…the teacher told me to pay attention. I didn't know what the hell the teacher wanted from me but I knew I wanted Edward Cullen.  
>That's how my day passed while thinking about him. Lesson after lesson… <p>


	3. the disaster

**Ch. 3****the disaster**

The time has come…I waited by my locker like I said I would. And there's Alice. Shit Alice! How could I forget about Alice? Who will she sit with?  
>"Hi Bella" Edward said.<br>"Hi Bella" Alice said. "You coming to lunch?"  
>"Actually, I'm eating with him, sorry."<br>"Oh, Bella."  
>"She can sit with us." Edward suggested. "Come with me." It wasn't that far. We sat down at some table and we started eating.<br>"Edward, how many pretty girls can you date at once? On at a time!" Someone said.  
>"Shut up, Mike!" Edward said.<br>"We barely know each other, why'd you invite me to lunch? It's not like you don't have friends…"  
>"But you don't and I'm polite."<br>"I have Alice"  
>"I didn't know that when I asked you"<br>"I feel out of the loop" Alice said.  
>"Do you have annoying siblings too?" I asked Edward.<br>He chuckled and said, "Yeah, I have a sister, Rosalie."  
>"Is she annoying too?"<br>"She's older…She's 23 so she's more mature."  
>Silence.<br>"What's your number?" We exchanged numbers.

* * *

><p>It was really hard to believe what he does to my head and heart. I think about him all the time at home and at school. Suddenly I heard loud crying from Alice's room. I ran there as fast as I could, I saw Alice crying and Jasper's letters scattered on the floor.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Jasper isn't picking up his phone! He doesn't want me anymore, he has someone else and-"<br>"Alice it's 4pm now and it's 1pm in Phoenix, he's probably still at school."  
>"I forgot about the time difference! I love you Bella!"<br>"Oh Alice"  
>"That's my line!" We both laughed.<br>My phone rang, it was Edward.  
>"Hello"<p>

"Bella?"  
>"Yeah…"<p>

"Do you want to go to a movie with me?" Maybe he feels what I'm feeling! Maybe we'll end up together!  
>"Bella? If you don't want to…"<br>"Of course I do!"  
>"So I'll pick you up at six?"<br>"OK, Bye"  
>"Bye" We are going to have so much fun! I told Alice.<br>"Did you give him our address?" Alice asked.  
>"Shit! I'll text him"<br>"Bella, be responsible! Did you ask dad if you can go? There is no way he'll let you go out with someone you barely know!"  
>"I thought about that! He comes back from work at 10 and I won't be out later than that. 9:30 at the most."<br>"You better get ready, Bella. It's already 5!"  
>I took a shower, put on some jeans and a nice top.<br>"That's what you're wearing? Bella, at least wear a skirt or a dress! You'll look fabulous and I'll do your make-up!"  
>"NO!"<br>"Then at least let me curl your hair!"  
>"Fine, stop bugging me!" She fixed my hair. It was really annoying the way she played with my hair.<br>15 minutes later she finally finished her abuse.  
>"6 on the dot! He should be any second." Alice said and the door bell rang.<br>I opened the door and it was him. He took me to the theater in his car.  
>"Which movie are we seeing?"<br>"It's a secret" He said and chuckled. We arrived at the movie theater and he took me to a section I didn't recognize but then I saw a sign…  
>"VIP?"<br>"Perks for being the president's son" I smiled.  
>We went to the movie theater and sat in the best seats. Some romantic movie started playing and he put his arm around me. He was so perfect, everything was perfect until we left the theater and everything went downhill from there…<br>When we left the theater he hugged me and suddenly there were a lot of flashes. We ran to the car and a lot of paparazzi followed us. I cried a lot and he drove me home. Somewhere along the way they lost us.  
>He said, "I'm really sorry, I didn't think it'll be this way, I didn't know they knew where I was…I'm so sorry!"<br>"Bye" I said and ran up the path to my house crying.  
>"OMG! What happened?" Alice asked when she opened the door for me.<br>I told her what happened.  
>"I'm so sorry for you!"<p> 


End file.
